Cosmo
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: A series of one shots of Danny and Sam trying out different positions they found in Cosmo. Yummy lemons, and at times can be quite comical. And I'm open to suggestions.


Waaaaaaaah! To all the people who have favorited me and reviewed me, I am so sorry. Senior year was hectic, but now I am out (and have been since the 9th) and am attending prom and graduation next week. WOOOOOO I AM GRADUATING! I will be sure to put up pics of my dress and graduation on my deviantart, which I have also neglected. ANYWAY. As I did an AN a few months prior, I need to work on the fics I currently have out. So to make it up to you, here is a lemony fresh series for you all to enjoy.

There will all be one shots of various sexual positions Sam and Danny are trying out. Inspired by Cosmo.

I don't own anything (Do I HAVE to do this, I mean, where does it say I have to?)

On to the steamy goodness.

Sam stood at the kitchen sick, washing the night's dishes from dinner. She sighed. It wasn't her favorite chore. In fact, she down right hated it. But the washer was already full and on, and she couldn't stand the thought of a sink full of dirty dishes.

She put a plate in the dish rack after rinsing it off.

'Ugh…' Sam thought to her self 'I should make Danny do this. Danny was upstairs putting the children to sleep. No, not their children, their neighbors children, who were they were babysitting while the parents had gone out to a party.

She was moving on to the last dish when she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"Having fun?" Danny asked, with a low chuckle.

Sam felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Ha ha. You know I hate doing dishes." Muttered Sam, leaning against him.

"Well, your done now, why don't we do something a little more fun?" he asked her, slipping his hands beneath her shirt and he traced his fingers lightly up her stomach, and kept tracing them up. His lips fell to below her ear and traveled down to her neck.

Sam sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back. She put one arm back to wrap around his neck.

"D-Danny…" Sam gasped, "…We can't…what if the kids wake up?"

"I put them to bed, we gave them warm milk before we put them to sleep, they won't wake up."

"But what i…" Sam's sentence was cut short when she felt one of his hands dip below the waist bad of her pajamas.

A moan escaped her lips when they began fondling the folds of skin between her legs. Quickly turning around, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him roughly. Danny responded by shoving her against the counter and returning the kiss just as forcefully.

Danny moved his lips to her neck. He stopped and looked up at her.

"So what happened to 'What if the kids hear?" He asked her.

"Oh be quiet, I can still stop." She whispered. "You can say that, but we both know I won't let that happen." he responded, firmly pressing his lips to hers again.

Normally, being who she was, Sam would argue that it wasn't true, but being in the situation she was currently in, she instead purred, "You know me to well."

"Of course, I've known you for over 14 years, now, enough beating around the bush, you remember that position in you 'Cosmo' you pointed out? I've been dying to try it." Danny said huskily.

Sam smirked at him and pushed him away gently. Taking his hand she led to the kitchen table and turned towards him, a coy smile on her face. She reached down and pulled off her t-shirt and tossed it behind her. Danny pressed his lips to hers, tracing them with his tongue. She opened her mouth and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, against her tongue, a desperate battle of force and dominance, futile, because neither ever one. His hands trails to her back, unhooking her bra, and then phasing it off.

He brought his hands to the front of her body; he trailed his palms down from her shoulders, over her breasts and down to the waistband of her pants. He pushed them down. Sam helped by pulling them down with her feet. Soon they were on the ground. Sam stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. She hopped up on the table, sitting so she was just perched on it. She lay back and put her legs in the air, forming a 90-degree angle with her body.

"Can I just say, " said Danny pulling off his shirt "How much I love Cosmo for making you kinky like this." He pulled off his pants and stepped closer to her.

"Yes yes, Cosmo is a work of genius," gasped Sam. "Just take me…please!"

Danny's eyes darkened at her desperate tone. "I want to fuck you so hard." Danny moaned. He grabbed her ankles and spread her legs wide eagle. Angling his erection against her, her rubbed it around her entrance, without actually pushing in.

Sam gasped and a moan, long and low, escaped her lips. He pushed his tip within her, and then pulled out again. Sam groaned and twisted on the table, showing that she didn't appreciate his teasing. He smirked and thrust into her.

Another moan came from Sam, this one higher. Danny moaned also, having her legs spread, he was able to go in deliciously deep. He then crosses her legs so they formed an "X"; allowing a nice, tight, tug fit. Then he uncrossed her legs and pulled them wide apart again. He pulled out and thrust in once again. He went on repeating his actions. Danny was trying desperately not to moan too loud, sure the kids were asleep, but they could wake up. Kids did things like that.

Sam was gasping for breath. She grabbed the edges of the table with her hands, knuckles turning white from her grip.

"Please!" She gasped.

"Please what?" Danny said, looking down at her, sweat dampened locks hanging in her eyes.

"Don't stop!" She moaned.

"Oh, god I won't!" he gasped at her. He began thrusting harder and faster. Sam's eyes rolled back into her head. The table creaked underneath them and moved back and forth, the legs scraping against the tiles. Sam writhed on the table. Whimpering, moaning, and gasping, while Danny mercilessly thrust into her.

Soon they were lost within each other, with one final thrust, Danny released into her, and they both let out moans. Danny quickly pulled out of her let go of her ankles, allowing Sam to lower her legs. She lay back on the table for a few minutes gasping.

"I…" Sam gasped, "Think we should try one position each night, from the list on Cosmo"

"That is an amazing idea." Danny said Her grasped her hands and pulled her up to share a kiss with her, not as hungry or forceful as before, but just as passionate.

"I love you, Sam." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Danny." Sam said with a smile. But the smile slipped off her face when something over Danny's shoulder caught her eye.

"Oh shit." She said, her eyes wide. Danny looked at her confused, and then followed her line of vision over his shoulder.

There, holding hands, eyes wide opened, and jaws dropped, stood the twins they had been baby-sitting.

Heh, well there you go, hope this makes up for my absence. XD Its pretty short. But the position Danny and Sam used is real. So like I said, send me suggestions.

Love you guys!

MahiMahi


End file.
